The Gang goes to Hogwarts
by Astalola
Summary: <html><head></head>Another story where Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and another girl named Anna go to Hogwarts to protect Harry, but with some twists. Rated T to be safe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! SO, this is only my second story, but I hope you like it. Sorry if it sucks, again, second story. It takes place after the Giant War and during OotP in HP. The topic is overused, but yes, it's another one of those the gang goes to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. Also, I have all the original characters, but then added my own. Yeah. Well, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am American. I am a girl. I am not however JKR or RR, as much as I may wish that to be true. **

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were sitting down by the beach. We finally had a little free time to ourselves, and our likes weren't at risk every day. Scratch that. We were _relatively _out of danger. We had just been through two wars and more than enough tragic situations to count. I don't exactly remember what Annabeth and I said, but it went something along the lines of this.

"Are you sure you're okay Annabeth? It took longer than usual for you to wake up" I felt bad. Both of us got nightmares, but she always seemed to get them worse.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad one. First you abandoned me, then it was Tartarus all over again"

"You know I would never do that"

"I know. They're just...scary" I wasn't sure exactly what else I could say. It seemed like she was dropping the subject.

"Wise girl"

"Seaweed brain" It was nice just sitting out here. There was a nice breeze, and I even made the water tickle our feet.

I kissed her lightly and saw Nico out of the corner of my eye. Gods, he needs a bell!

"Hey Nics!" He nodded his head

"Chiron wants you two at the Big House. Thalia's already there" I had to stop myself from cursing. I knew it was probably nothing, but this was like our one time of peace. Heck, we've been through two wars!

Annabeth and I followed Nico into the building. Sitting inside there were three figures. I could tell that one was Nico, and another was probably Thalia. When I could finally see the third figure, I have to say I was surprised. It was Anna.

Woah woah woah, let me back up. Anna, not Annabeth. Anna was this daughter of Hecate. She was supposed to be really powerful, but I have to say I've never seen her truly fight. She doesn't come to camp often. She spends most of her time going back and forth between here, Camp Jupiter, her mom's pet worlds, and who knows what else. She's 17, but acts a lot older. She's pretty much all work and no play, but she's nice. She has long brown hair and green/gold eyes, and they were staring right at me.

Chiron interrupted the silence. "Hecate is issuing a quest for you five. You are to travel to one of her lands in Scotland and protect a boy from a very bad and dangerous foe. Anna will explain more"

Anna continued like she had this speech memorized. "My mother blessed a group of mortals with magic some years ago. They call themselves wizards"

At this, everybody started laughing, or for Nico, half-smile. Anna tried her best to ignore us.

"There is a boy at a wizarding school by the name of Harry Potter. It is our job to keep him safe. Currently, the lives of him and everybody else in the wizarding community hang in the balance all because of one evil, dark wizard." She paused. "Voldemort"

Nobody could contain their laughter after that. I broke first, and fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. Annabeth had her head on the table. Nico was even laughing. Thalia, well she was on the floor like me.

"Who names themselves Mouldy Shorts?"

I could tell that Ana was going to tell us more information, so right than Chiron nearly yelled "Quiet!"

That shut us up pretty quickly, but I still couldn't help but giggle for a few more seconds. After I calmed down, Anna started again.

"We are to first meet Harry at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. That is an organization of people who are trying to protect Harry and kill Voldemort. Unfortunately, the most they've been able to do so far is keep Harry alive. When we get to their headquarters, we will get situated and meet everybody we will be working with. The people of the Order and some of the professors at the school will know your identities, but no one else, not even Harry Potter."

"Won't everybody figure us out if we can't perform magic?", I asked.

"Lady Hecate has agreed to bless all of you with magic, but it won't be nearly as strong as their magic. I recommend using it as little as possible. This is supposed to be your fifth year, so you don't want to seen like a newbie" Anna smiled gently.

"I will also aid you in any way possible, although I won't be there all the time you are. Any questions?"

Annabeth spoke up. "When are we leaving?"

"In about one hour"

I noticed Nico was looking dazed, as if he was focusing really hard on something. He spoke after a few seconds.

"Is Voldemort's name Tom Riddle by any chance?"

"Yes"

"Damn", he muttered. Louder he said, "My father hates him. He causes too much paperwork. I heard him saying that he had split his soul into seven pieces. Now he has to be tried seven times, and he won't be fully dead until all seven parts are dead" I tried to figure out what that meant. If Hades didn't like him, he must be pretty bad.

"Hey, you never told us what the name of the school was", Thalia said.

"Oh yes, well, the school's name is" She paused. "Hogwarts"

That just set off a rocket. If you think our reaction to Voldemort was bad, think again. I don't think any of us could get up for at least ten minutes, and even then Chiron had to usher us to our cabins to pack.

"Who names a school after pig's acne?", I asked, but I could barely get it out. Anna sighed, like she had been through this before, but she kept a smile on her face.

All of us went to our cabins to pack and say our goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I've decided not to leave you waiting for a second chapter. Here it goes! Oh, and PLEASE R&R. It's been a while since I've read the books, so just tell me if I mess anything up. For any of you who have read Eragon, that's basically the type of magic Anna focuses on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Period.**

Percy POV

Nico, Thalia, Annie, Anna, and I were all packed suitcases and waiting at the edge of camp. It didn't take long, none of us carried a lot of stuff. It didn't take too long to say our goodbyes, pretty much everybody knew we were leaving and went to see us off. I had also already IMed my mom and friends back at Camp Jupiter. I had also made promises to everybody that I would IM them later on.

Anna had led the group to the edge of the camp, all the while talking quietly with Nico. They seemed to have an understanding on whatever it was they were talking about, because when we got towards the edge they separated. Anna got ready to speak.

"Before we go, let me remind you, only a select few will know who you really are" It was strange how she said you.

"Everybody we see at the headquarters will know, except for the children. I will also point out any teachers that will be aware. If it is absolutely necessary you can tell somebody else, but hopefully it doesn't get to that situation. Also, during our stay at the headquarters, we will be teaching you how to use magic and how the school is run"

"How are we going to get there?", Thalia asked. Nico stepped out.

"I will shadow travel us there"

"Won't that take a lot of energy?"

"Anna's lending me some of hers" We were confused. Anna tried to explain.

"It's complicated, but basically I'm transferring just enough energy to Nico" We were still pretty confused on how she could do that, but we let it slide. She was the daughter of Hecate after all. That was probably what she was talking to Nico about earlier too.

Nico then made a noise that seemed to be half growl and half snort. "Well then, shall we be going?"

We all held on to Nico, and before we knew it we were at this apartment building. Something was off. I looked closely and saw the numbers 11 and 13, but no 12. Strange. I looked closer and saw a 12, but until then it was like Mist was protecting it. Anna walked up and knocked on the door.

Annabeth POV

I looked up at the building. It took a while, but I eventually saw a number 12. Anna knocked on the door.

I'm not sure what I was expecting. When the door opened, there stood a man who looked kinda like Hades, but at the same time a lot different.

"Hello Anna, nice to see you again", he started.

"Hello Sirius, it's nice to see you too. Here are the reinforcements you asked for. May we come in?" Wait, again? Anna was here before? I suppose it should have been obvious since she is a daughter of Hecate, and she's practically leading this quest, although I think she was planning on having Percy lead it later.

The man, Sirius I think it was, had motioned for us to follow him inside. It was so dark and creepy, it seemed like it belonged in the Underworld. Nico looked right at home, with him bending the shadows to his will. Sirius led us into a dining room with chairs for us to sit at. There were already a few other people sitting, and they quickly introduced themselves. There was Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody (Okay that eye was creepy), and one or two others. I hesitated to sit down, but I did as soon as Percy sat next to me.

"Well now Anna, why don't you introduce us to your demigod friends", Sirius began. It suddenly occurred to me that Anna might not have told them she was a demigod. Anna looked my way, cuing me.

"Hello there, my name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" Sirius looked at me expectantly. "I don't really have any powers I can show, but you'll get to see the others and their powers" We pretty much went around the table from there.

"Hello, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and heavens. And now for a demonstration" She thrust her hand up, and thunder rumbled. With a slight smirk, she sat down again.

"Hello, my name is Nico di Angelo, and my father is Hades, god of the Underworld" I could tell that the others were a little creeped out by the way he spoke. "And for a demonstration- SERVE ME" The ground rumbled, and three skeletons appeared by his side. The other people in the room sat with their jaws open, dumbstruck. Okay, Nico can be downright creepy at times. With a push of his hand, the skeletons went back into the earth, and the crack in the floor was sealed.

"Before Percy introduces himself, I would like to say that I am a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic", Anna said. Their reaction was composed of a few funny faces an a few mumbles. So I was right that they didn't know. After a few moments, Percy began.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, god of the sea, earthquakes, etc." First he brought some water towards him from the pitcher at the end of the table. He made it float in the air, then caused a "minor" earthquake. That's my Seaweed Brain. The Order members apparently had heard of him, because they started asking him questions, at least until Sirius pointed out that the jetlag was killing us. We followed him upstairs to the bedrooms. He was going to do girls in one room, boys in another. Anna caught my look and proceeded to ask Sirius about us.

"Excuse me Sirius, but Annabeth and Percy have had it a lot worse than the rest of us, and they are often plagued with nightmares. Would it be okay for them to share a room, they calm down a lot quicker that way" Thanks Anna. Sirius looked towards Percy and I, and we both nodded our heads.

"Very well, you two can have this room. Good night" We all dragged our bags into our respective rooms. They looked pretty much like the rest of the house, except somehow these rooms seemed to be not quite as creepy. Percy flopped on the bed. I lied down with him, and we held each other close.

"Good night Wise Girl"

"Good night Seaweed Brain"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for following and the review. First, let me start off with a prayer to Zeus since I will be on a plane tomorrow. *looks down and starts murmuring prayers* By the way, please leave a comment saying who's POV I should do next. Okay, now for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Save it. You should know by now what I'm gonna say.**

Percy POV

Sleep didn't come easy on that night. I was having a nightmare that I was in that place, and Annabeth had called out to me and said I had abandoned her. It was awful. Luckily, before I screamed bloody murder, Annabeth woke me up. Thank gods I have a Wise Girl with me. She said that she woke up in the middle of the night, and she heard me moaning. Luckily, no one else heard. I hugged and held her close the rest of the night.

The rest of that day was spent learning different spells and how to use our wands. Anna was our primary teacher, and she was actually pretty good. Annabeth loved it. I could tell this wasn't the first time she had taught. The aurors spent little time with us, they actually seemed to be pretty wary of us, although they never said anything. Figures.

It was dinner. We all were sitting at the table, but it seemed only Annabeth was paying attention to the conversation everybody else was having. At one point, Annabeth snapped in my and our friends faces, telling us to pay attention. Lupin was speaking.

"The Weasleys as well as Harry and Hermoine will be arriving in a few days. You'll get to get to know them before the school year begins."

My head snapped up at Harry's name. Apparently, this was the kid we were supposed to protect.

-Three days later-

Hermoine's POV

We were just outside of Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley had apparated all of us there. Fred and George were also with us, as well as Ginny. We'd been with Harry for two days now. I was worried. At first he got so angry at us for not sending him letters and supposedly not supporting him. He had forgiven us though, but I wasn't sure he would at first. I can't really blame him, he had just gone through his trial. It makes me angry just thinking about it.

Mr. Weasley went up to knock the door. It opened almost immediately, and there stood Sirius. Harry practically ran up and hugged him. We exchanged greetings, and we went inside. Sirius said something before we got to the dining room.

"I'm not sure if Molly or Arthur here has told you yet, but we have some visitors. They are American exchange students, and Dumbledore has invited them to stay here with us. I hope you will make them feel welcome. Their school works a bit differently, so they may need help catching up."

I was immediately suspicious. Why did they transfer, and why were they staying with us, and in the Order's Headquarters? I didn't have time to wonder any more about them, because when we walked into the dining room, there they were.

"Hi, my name's Hermoine Granger, and these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Those over there are Fred and George. Pleasure to meet you", I said, while proffering my hand. The girl shook it, and they began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name's Annabeth Chase"

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson"

"My name is Thalia"

"Nico di Angelo"

"I think you know me already, but my name is Anna. I'm helping them get acquainted here"

Actually, I did know her, or at least seen her. She wasn't a student at Hogwarts, but she seemed to always drop in and be speaking to the teachers as well as Dumbledore. I didn't know much about her, maybe this would be my chance to finally figure out who she was.

I know I had just met them, but there was something peculiar about these kids that I just couldn't put my finger on, other than not knowing the answers to the questions I was wondering earlier. I shook it off, trying to keep an open mind. If Dumbledore trusts these kids, I suppose I should at least try to. Then again, Dumbledore seems to trust Snape...

Ron POV

Okay, so I walk up to these kids, and something about them kinda scares me. Especially that Nico kid, hhuhuhuh (shivers). They had to be Death Eaters. Just look at that kid! To make it worse, they're in HEADQUARTERS! Since when is it okay to let Death Eaters into the safe haven? I looked over to Hermoine, and her face was all scrunched up, as if she was thinking really hard about something. I looked over to Harry, he was a bit harder to read, although he seemed suspicious. Thank God, I'm not alone in feeling untrustworthy!

Mom told us to unpack in our rooms and to not come down, a meeting was going to be held. When I asked why the Americans could stay, she just said that the kids happened to have a lot of insight on the Dark Arts and people that use them. I was immediately suspicious, but we went up to our rooms. I was just about to start unpacking when Fred and George came inside.

"Hey"

"We were wondering"

"If you'd like to listen in with the"

"Extendable Ears" They grinned, and so did Harry and I.

When I got out to the platform, Harry and Hermoine were already there. We glanced around at each other, we were both excited and nervous at what we would hear. George lowered the ear, and we all gathered around to listen.

"Thank you all so much for helping us. We've heard spectacular things about you four in particular. Your help is also greatly appreciated Anna. Wo-Would you like to give us a demonstration?", my father asked. Demonstration? Help? Spectacular? Through the ear, I could hear Percy begin to speak.

"Sure we can"

"Actually, may I use your bathroom before we start?", Thalia asked. I heard a murmur of "yes" and "of course". Uh oh. To get to the bathroom, she would need to pass the ear and the space below the platform we were on.

Fred and George quickly pulled up the ear and we all ran back to our rooms. As soon as we got there, Hermoine came in and started asking questions.

"Okay that was more than suspicious."

"You're telling me."

"What do they mean by helping us, and what on Earth did they do that was so spectacular?"

"How would I know?"

It went on like that for a while, until we were called back downstairs for dinner. I decided I would question these people later.

Thalia's POV

When the new people arrived, I was actually a little surprised. Of course I had heard about them, but I honestly can't say this was what I was expecting, or anything close to it. Then again, I can't exactly say I was expecting anything much.

After they introduced themselves, I immediately started noticing things about them. There was Hermoine, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed pretty smart, so I was sure she and Annabeth would either get along really well or be mortal there were Fred and George. They reminded me kind of like the Stolls. Oh gods, if they met there would be absolute chaos. Not a happy thought. There was Ron, who seemed the most suspicious. It was kind of annoying me to be honest. He had just met us for gods sake, couldn't we at least spend one day together without them jumping to conclusions? Still, I would probably be suspicious too if I were him. Lastly, there was Harry Potter. He looked like a mini Percy, except with glasses and a scar on his face. This was the kid we were supposed to protect.

Mrs. Weasley had ushered them upstairs so we could talk in peace. Ron was asking why, and Mrs. Weasley gave him possibly the worst answer she could. She's just making them more suspicious!

When everybody finally sat down, Mr. Weasley started by thanking us and asking us to show our powers. I could tell he was uneasy asking, but that he felt he needed to see them for himself. Percy accepted, and I was okay with that, but first, I had a call to make.

I excused my self and went to the bathroom. I created a rainbow with the water in the sink and the mirror. I took out a few drachmas, and tossed one in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering" I ended up making calls to both camps and the Hunters. I was just glad they were okay. Eventually, I headed back to the dining room.

We went through our introductions again for the Weasleys. Everybody showed their powers, even Anna, who performed a complicated piece of magic. Everybody gaped in awe at our performances, even those who had seen them before.

Diner was quick, although Ron glared at us the whole time, and we quickly excused ourselves and went to our rooms. We were all tired, and jetlag still hated us. Anna and I entered our room and we were soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! If you've gotten this far in my story, good for you. Writing this on a plane, hoping the prayer works! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Exactly.**

Third Person POV

The residents of 12 Grimmauld Place woke to screaming. Annabeth was having a nightmare. Luckily for her, it could have been worse. At least she wasn't bleeding.

Percy was trying to wake Annabeth up. In that time, nearly everybody in the house went to the room the screaming came from. They were in their PJs, and everybody was only half awake. They opened the door to see Percy comforting Annabeth. All the wizards were wondering how the two could be so close when they weren't even adults yet. They finally understood why they asked for a room together.

Percy POV

This was not good. I was able to wake up Annabeth pretty quickly, but that didn't stop a cacophony of questions. First, it was Ron.

"Bloody Hell! Why on Earth did your girlfriend go screaming Bloody Murder?" Annabeth had just woken up, and she was silently crying into my shoulder. Surprisingly, it was Anna that answered.

"Wizards are in a lot more danger in America than they are here. We have all been through some pretty traumatic experiences, but these two had it the worst"

I heard plenty of "poor child" and "that's just awful", I even heard a couple of them say "what could have possibly happened that caused this?". Annabeth started mumbling apologies for waking everyone up, and they all eventually went back to bed. Not the best start to the day.

-5 hours later-

"Up! Up! Everybody up! We're going to Diagon Alley!" I vaguely remembered Anna explaining to us that Diagon Alley was where wizards shopped. Annabeth pushed herself off of my chest, and we got dressed.

Annabeth and I walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, but I could see the pitying looks they seemed to have on their faces. We sat down to eat, not wanting the extra attention. Everybody else had already started eating. Even Nico was having a glass of juice and a slice of toast. I copied what he had, and got ready to leave.

We went outside and got into a car Mr. Weasley had. It looked pretty normal. I was wondering how everybody was going to fit. I highly doubted it could fit 8 kids in it. I went inside (ok, I might have been pushed), but surprisingly there was enough room. We set off to Diagon Alley.

I was wondering how a wizard shopping center would go unnoticed in the middle of London. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led us to what looked like a run-down building. Upon further inspection, I saw a sign that said "The Leaky Cauldron".

Mr. Weasley took us out to the back after exchanging a few phrases with the bartender. We saw a brick wall standing in our way. He went up to tap a brick with his wand.

It was amazing. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Mrs. Weasley split us into groups. Ron would take Nico and I to a vault where we would find our wizard money, along with some drachmas. Annabeth, Thalia, and Anna would go with Harry and Hermoine to find school supplies.

Ron's POV

I did not want to go showing these weird kids to a vault. By myself! On the way to Gringotts, it was like they had never seen wizarding stores before. I kept hearing Percy ask "what's that?" and "what are those for?" Honestly, he never stopped asking questions. Nico on the other hand was silent the whole time.

We entered the giant doors and headed over to an empty desk.

"Yesss?"

"I would like to open my vault", Percy stated.

"Do you have a key?"

"Yes, here it is"

The goblin led us down to the mine shafts which took us quickly to his vault. All of us except for the goblin were queasy. We landed at vault 538. The goblin, who had introduced himself as Kirkwood, opened the door.

I could barely believe my eyes. For somebody who seemed to be fairly new to the concept of our wizard money here in Great Britain, Percy and Nico seemed to have a lot of it. There were stacks of galleons, knuts, sickles, and another type of coin I didn't recognize. Percy and Nico went inside and took some of each coin, even the weird ones.

They gathered their money quickly, and we soon left.

Harry's POV

While Ron, Percy, and Nico were getting money to pay the Weasleys back for the supplies, we were mostly gathering around and buying what was on the list. Annabeth was almost as interested as Hermoine in the various books and supplies. Thalia was just kinda wondering around, taking everything in. Anna had been here before, I think, but she was still interested in the shops. I remember seeing her a couple times before, but I didn't know she was an American student, her accent was hard to place.

When Ron, Percy, and Nico came back with the money, we went to buy the more expensive supplies. This included wands (why didn't they have them before?) and robes. We went to get the robes first since it would take a little while for them to be adjusted.

When we stepped inside the shop, a lady walked over to us, presumably to take measurements. She started with Percy, then went to Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Anna. It was clear they were all uncomfortable in the new robes, in fact I saw Thalia refuse to try it on until the rest of them convinced her.

While we waited for the robes, we went over to Ollivander's so they could get their new wands. Anna explained that they had all broken on the way here. That seemed suspicious, I mentally decided I would Hermoine and Ron about it later.

When we stepped inside the shop, it looked empty. A few moments later, Ollivander stepped into view.

"Ah, I was expecting I'd find you five soon", he said, pointing to the Americans.

"A lady just dropped some off an hour ago. She said they were just for you" Strange, I didn't think Ollivander took stranger's wands to sell. He walked up to Percy with a beautiful light brown wand in his hand.

"For you, Percy, I have an 11 inch wand with beech wood and a core of mermaid hair" Percy smiled at this.

"For you, Annabeth, I have an 11 ½ inch wand made of oak tree with a core of an owl feather" I didn't know they used owl feathers.

"For you, Thalia, I have a 10 ½ inch wand made of pine with a core of an eagle feather" I saw her wince as he said it.

"For you, Nico, I have a 12 inch wand made of black poplar tree with a core of pomegranate seed" He too flinched, though not as much as Thalia.

"For you, Anna, I have an 11 ½ inch wand made of cherry tree with a core of phoenix feather" I knew those were powerful ingredients. My wand had a phoenix feather. Why did these people get such powerful wands? We paid, and soon got back in the car and headed for home. The school term started in just one week, and Hermoine and the Americans seemed set on reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! First of all, let me just say a tremendous thank you for the followers, favorites, and reviews I have. They are what keep me going. On that note, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO/HOO. Happy?**

Percy POV

Annabeth and I slept relatively well last night. We still had nightmares, but they weren't as bad and neither of us started screaming. Still, we woke up too early and never went back to sleep. We were too worried about our first day at Hogwarts, which happened to be today. We ended up spending a few hours just sitting up, saying a few things about it, and the rest of the time silent in each other's arms. Apparently the other demigods were also worried, even Anna, so we pretty much just gathered in our room, following the same routine Annabeth and I had made. It felt like both forever and a second until morning came.

"Up! Everybody up! Get ready for Hogwarts" I let out a soft groan. Does Mrs. Weasley do this every morning?

The demigods changed into our normal, camp clothes. We weren't quite ready to put on robes yet, and we decided to wear our "exchange student" clothes. Shiftily, we went downstairs to eat. It was a lot like what we had been having the past couple weeks. I ate a pancake and some eggs, Nico still had toast. I ended up eating the most out of the demigods, we were still pretty nervous.

The train left at 11:00. It didn't take that long for us to finish packing, we only carried our school supplies, our clothes, and our demigod necessary supplies. All the students and the Weasleys packed into the strange car and drove to Kings Cross Train Station.

Out of all the wizard things we had seen, I must say I was a little surprised when we were going to use an actual train to get there, and a regular train station. Of course, I had to be wrong.

I was okay with the stares and looks people were giving me. Honestly, I was used to it. But when they asked me to run through a brick wall, I may have lost it.

"You want me to run through a brick wall?"

"Yes, it's how you get to the platform"

"Does entering the platform include breaking all my bones?"

"Ron, show Percy how it's done" He ended up just running through. I went up to go through, but I ended up just standing there by the entrance.

"Oh for the gods sake!", Thalia said while pushing me in. I braced for impact, but there was none. I couldn't help but stare at the magnificent train in front of me.

Everybody made it through soon after. Annabeth was standing wide-eyed at the train. Her Athena side was getting hold of her.

The demigods and the Golden Trio went to find a compartment on the train. Actually, it was just the demigods, Ginny and Harry. Ron and Hermione had gone to their prefect duties, but promised they would they would go back and sit with us later. I could tell they felt a little guilty with Harry.

We ended up finding a compartment towards the back that had a girl with blond hair and her wand in her hair like a pencil. There was also a boy sitting next to her with a plant that looked kind of like a lead us inside.

"Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Anna, this is Neville. He's in Gryffindor along with the Golden Trio and me. Everybody, this is Luna, she's a Ravenclaw in my year" Luna was the first to speak.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you. Watch out, you've got a nargle on your shoulder", she said while seemingly flicking something off of my shoulder. Okay, she seemed crazy. Nervously, we sat down.

"So, how long's the train ride?", I asked.

"Oh, it's a few hours" I half gasped. An ADHD mind on a train for hours is not a good idea.

Here's how the train ride went.

-Nico sat in the corner

-I slept

-Ron and Hermione came back

-Annabeth and Hermione talked about who knows what

-Thalia shocked me awake and we got into an argument

-Anna sat down observing the whole thing

-Some weird slicked-blond hair kid and two of his friends decided to visit us

That last thing wasn't very good. I could tell by the look on Harry's face that they were not friends. Ginny stood next to him. They started throwing insults at each other while us demigods casually took our daggers out. I saw Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville looking wide-eyed at them and us, but I motioned for them to be quiet. Silently, I got up and walked to the side of Harry. Malfoy as he was called finally noticed us.

"Hey, what are those?"

"Do you want to find out?", Thalia replied. She lunged out and Malfoy and has bodyguards ran away, with terrified looks on their faces.

"Huh, that was nice", Thalia let out. The wizards looked plain scared. I couldn't blame them, but I was a little surprised they hadn't done something like that sooner. Guess it's just a demigod thing.

The train eventually stopped, and we were let out. I followed the group up to these carriages that had weird skeleton looking horses. They were horses, so they bowed their heads to me while sputtering things like "My Lord" and "It's an honor". I could tell Nico was getting the same treatment, I'm pretty sure we had the same looks on our faces.

"What are these?", I asked. Luna replied.

"Thestrals. They're beautiful, aren't they? They can only be seen by people who had seen death."

I could just feel all of the demigods and Harry wince. Not the best memories to mull over. When we got in the carriage, Hermione started asking us about them just as the thestrals spurred forward.

"You can all see them?'

"Yes we can"

"Who did you see die"

"A few people. Like Anna said, we've all been through some pretty bad experiences."

"Oh"

The carriage ride was pretty awkward after that. When we got up to the castle, I heard Annabeth let out a short gasp. I heard her muttering about the Greek and Roman influence in the architecture when a lady with thin lips and clad in a dark green robe pulled us off to the side, leaving the Golden Trio to go ahead.

"You are the students from America?"

Anna gave the woman a letter and whispered something into her ear. The woman nodded and introduced herself.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm also the transfiguration teacher and the Head of Gryffindor. If you'll follow me with the first years, we'll get you sorted." We followed her up the stairs with the first years into the Great Hall.

Nico's POV

The Great Hall was beautiful. There was a night sky and floating candles. Granted I've been in much larger hall before, but this one was still beautiful. The Professor led us to a stool with a hat on it. It started singing a song about Hogwarts, and we jumped back. I heard some snickers in the hall. While the hat was singing, I noticed several ghosts looking at me. Oh no, they're going to blow our cover! I was pulled out of my trance when I heard

"di Angelo, Nico" I jumped up, practically ready to pull my sword out. I heard more snickers and I growled. I went up to the stool, and MGonagall placed the hat on my head. I noticed Annabeth at the Gryffindor table, smiling. As soon as the hat was on my head I heard it speak into my head.

"Well, well, what have we here? A demigod? Here let me delve into your memories. I tried to hold it back and say just put me in Gryffindor so I can complete my quest, but it delved into my memories anyway.

"Ah! Get me off, get me off get me off!", it screamed out loud.

I'm afraid you can not come off until you have sorted the student", McGonagall said over the ruckus.

"Gryffindor!", it practically screamed. I noticed all the students staring at me. Great, they were already scared of me. I went down and sat on one side of Annabeth. The rest of it went like this.

"Grace, Thalia"

"Gryffindor"

"Jackson, Percy"

"Gryffindor! Now get me off!" Percy frowned at this. The hat probably got into some memories he didn't want to remember.

"Rixford, Anna"

"Gryffindor" Hers was the longest one.

After the sorting ceremony, the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood op to speak.

"Good evening children. You may have noticed we have some students that were not first years being sorted. They are exchange students from America. Now, on to other announcements..."

I spaced out for the rest of the speech. At one point, a toad in a pink, frilly sweater stood up and interrupted him. I heard Harry say something about his hearing, and at the end I heard Hermione say something about the Ministry taking over Hogwarts.

We had a delicious feast, and we went to the Gryffindor common room. I roomed with Harry, Ron, and Neville. Percy and Annabeth got their own room again, albeit some strange glances when McGonagall led them to their room. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Again, I am eternally grateful for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows after this story has been up for like a week. Oh, I was thinking about writing Anna's back story on my profile. What do you think? I've actually had that character for a while in my head. Anyway, here's the next chapter. You're welcome, it's a long one.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Percy, you say it**

** Percy: No**

** Me: Just do it**

** Percy: No**

** Me: I'll tell Annabeth you're being mean**

** Percy: Fine. Astalola does not own me or that other HP fandom**

** Me: Thanks Percy**

Harry's POV

I woke up with my scar burning. It was a nightmare about Cedric. Wow, everybody seems to be having nightmares. Anyway, when I woke up, Nico was gone. I went ahead and woke Ron up by pulling the blankets out from under him. Our classes started today, and I didn't want to be late because I slept in.

We got changed and headed downstairs. The Americans were already down there and talking in hushed voices. Percy was holding Annabeth close, it looked like she had been crying. I saw Hermione down there, probably trying to listen in, but her facial expressions said that she wasn't able to.

"I don't trust them. You know, they're probably Death Eaters, especially Nico", Ron whispered.

"Why would Dumbledore let a Death Eater in the school? He trusts them enough to be in the Order, so I doubt they're Death Eaters"

"Dumbledore trusts Snape, he obviously can make mistakes" Before we could say anything more, we were down the stairs. There were some other students there, having just woken up. Breakfast had just started. Ron and I headed out to breakfast, grabbing Hermione on the way. Of course, Ron had to say his opinion again to Hermione.

"I don't trust them either. Just look at what happened with the Sorting Hat. That and all the other things I've noticed", Hermione stated.

"What'd you see?", Ron asked.

"Well...I'll tell you later. I want to be sure before I go accusing them of everything. But do you remember those knives they had on the train? I don't think that's even allowed. And what about Percy and Annabeth? They seem suspicious"

"Maybe we should follow them. Harry, your invisibility cloak?"

"I'm not going to get out the cloak until we have substantial evidence! They seem nice enough, besides they've been helping us. They chased Malfoy away!"

"Fine. But trust me, there's something off about them" With that, we headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast. Surprisingly, the Americans were already there. But we had left first? Anyway, we sat down and started eating. The Americans were still talking about whatever it was, but it seemed like it was a different language.

"Hey, what language is that?", Hermione asked. Anna was the one who responded, again.

"It's Greek. We're all half Greek, it's actually our first language" I don't think Hermione was quite satisfied with this answer, but she left it alone. Professor McGonagall came over to pass out our timetables. For some reason, she also brought over a small metal cage that had fire in it. She brought that over to the Americans, who all proceeded to scrape half of their best food into the fire.

"What!", Ron exclaimed.

"It's religious"

"Oh", but he still seemed very confused. Professor McGonagall passed out our timetables, and Ron groaned. History of magic, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and divination today. At least we didn't have potions. The only good class would be CMC.

After we had finished eating, we headed out to History of magic, Americans included. We just had to start the morning with the most boring class.

We filed into the classroom. I sat with Ron, Hermione sat with Neville, Percy sat with Annabeth, Thalia sat with Nico, and Anna had a table to herself. Professor Binns floated through the classroom and started taking roll. When he got to Nico, he stopped.

"N-Nico d-di An-Angelo"

"Present. Now why are you here"

"I-I'm so sorry m-my lo" It seemed like Nico was glaring at him. How on Earth could he get away with that? And what was Binns going to say?

"M-My student. H-How is your father?"

"My father is the same as always. Now, are you going to teach us, or do you need to go back to where you belong? Also, I would like to speak to you after class" If ghosts could get paler, that's what was going on. Okay, this was just weird. Who was Nico's father? I hadn't noticed this before, but all the ghosts were acting very strange around him.

Binns continued on a lesson about the Giant War. At one point I heard Thalia ask "Which one?". He dismissed us, and I got back together with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was the first to start.

"What was that? It was like Nico was controlling Binns! A teacher!"

"Definitely suspicious. Now we know he's a Death Eater" Guess who said that.

"I think we should listen in" She put a spell on the door, and suddenly we could hear everything going on inside. We hadn't seen any of the Americans leave, so we assumed they were all in there. We first heard Binns talking.

Nico's POV

How could Thalia ask which war? It almost blew our cover! Anyway, I had asked Binns to talk with me after class. There were too many ghosts in this castle, I even recognized a few of them. They also almost blew my cover, but after I glared at them, they always seemed to get the message.

I had shadow traveled the rest of the demigods to the common room for free period. Now Binns and I could talk.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my choice. I'll see what I can do, but my father isn't too happy about all of the ghosts here"

"Oh, but please! I'm useful! I teach these students!" I frowned. I wasn't sure what my father would say about all of this. I was about to say more, when I heard the door shake.

Percy's POV

Nico had shadow traveled us to the Gryffindor common room. Thank the gods no one saw us. Soon after, I remembered I had forgotten my book. So, Annabeth and I headed back to the classroom. We were walking down the corridor when I saw the three students that were the main subject of this whole quest, at the door. It looked like they were listening in. I looked at Annabeth. Just through our eyes, she told me to not draw Riptide.

"What are you doing?", I asked. All three of them jumped up, knocking the door with their heads. Hermione tried to explain.

"We we were um just-" I cut her off. I knew what they were doing, and it was endangering the mission.

"Let me put it this way, why were you listening in on their conversation?" Before they could think of an answer, Nico opened the door.

"Is everything okay here?"

"These three were listening in on your conversation."

"I see. What did you hear?"

"Not much! Just Binns calling you lord and being scared of your father", Ron supplied. I frowned. That was still too much for them to hear. I was going to say something else, but Annabeth grabbed my hand again.

"Just don't do it again. We should get to class" From there, she had me follow the trio to the DADA classroom.

"You're late" I hated the toad, even just by looking at her. She wore the most ridiculous clothes and sounded like she was trying to get rid of Dumbledore, who so far had been the nicest person we've met. He's the one who contacted Chiron. Anna, Thalia, and Nico were already there.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"What was that? I want you to say Sorry Professor Umbridge. All of you."

"Sorry Professor Umbridge" we all said, voices dripping with sarcasm. We sat down, similar to how we sat last class.

"Wands away, quills out!" The lesson was even more boring than history of magic, and that's saying something. Eventually, I heard her call on Hermione.

"Excuse me, but there's nothing in here about using defensive spells"

"Using spells? Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells. Here, you can learn them in a safe, risk-free environment." Harry perked up.

"How are we going to be able to defend ourselves if we're attacked? If we are attacked, it won't be in a risk-free environment"

"Who would want to attack children?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lord Voldemort?"

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie!" I was sick of this, so I stood up and took off my shirt, showing all my scars. There were several gasps throughout the room.

"Let's say Voldemort is dead. There are still people who would be more than happy to attack all of us, especially since we're children. You see all of these scars? The people who made these didn't care what age I was. Neither will they care about the rest of the you." When I was done, Annabeth pulled me down, and I put my shirt back on. I just got so mad, but it was a big risk. Normal people don't get scars like that. Not even the other demigods know what happened to Annabeth and I in...that place.

Umbridge was speechless, and I even heard her make some noises that sounded kind of like a dying cat. My friends looked at me approvingly, as well as Anna and the trio. Almost in sync, the demigods and I got up and left the room.

Hermione's POV

"Did you see all those scars? I wonder what happened. He's so brave, standing up to Umbridge like that" Those were among the things I heard in the hall. By this point, almost everybody in the school had heard of the incident. I have to admit, I was wondering some of those things myself.

Harry, Ron and I were walking to Hagrid's hut, but I wasn't sure if he would be there. He wasn't there yesterday. As it turns out, I was right. Professor Grubbly-Plank was there instead.

"Okay everybody, today we will be learning about pegasi. They are very proud creatures, so don't insult them. Also, sorry boys, but they prefer girls. They aren't generally very loyal creatures. Okay who wants to meet one?" Almost everybody rose their hands.

"Okay, how about Percy and Hermione. Come on up here." We went up and held our hands out when the pegasi walked in. For some reason, they went to Percy instead of me. It even looked like they were bowing, but that wouldn't make sense. This sounds crazy, but I thought I even heard him say "rise". Percy decided to speak up.

"You're wrong professor, they are very loyal creatures." He tilted his head up and gave a long whistle. A beautiful black pegasus flew down, landing right in front of Percy.

"This is Blackjack. He's the first pegasus I met, and we've known each other for a while."

"That's amazing! Did you train him?", the professor asked. I thought I heard Malfoy scoff.

"Yes, I did"

"Well then, would anybody like a ride on a pegasus?" Percy motioned for Annabeth to sit behind him on Blackjack, and I went to one of the white ones. A Slytherin student I didn't recognize got on the last one.

The flight was amazing. It was so much smoother than a hypogriff ride. Blackjack and all the pegasi seemed to always drift towards Percy. Eventually we came down, and class was dismissed.

Harry's POV

Our last class of the day was divination. Hermione had dropped out, so it was just Ron and I. We went up the stairs to the attic, where the Americans were waiting. Professor Trelawney wasn't in the classroom yet, but when she did, we were all surprised. She took one look at Percy and said

_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_,

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

We were all surprised. Percy seemed fine, even though she said it to him. Then, with one look at Annabeth, she said with her head lolled back

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Annabeth seemed unfazed. When Trelawney was finished with both of the prophecies, she went back to normal, and I guess she couldn't remember anything. All at the same time, everybody started talking.

"What was that?"

"OMG what happened?" Percy didn't say anything the whole time. He finally got up and said

"It's okay, both of those prophecies already happened" A Ravenclaw student spoke up.

"Those both sounded really bad!"

"They were, but they're done now" After that he sat down. Class went about semi-normally after that. Ron just looked at me and mouthed "What the bloody hell?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner even though I had a request that I update yesterday. Sorry, I was delayed due to my battery running out, having to write a 5 page paper, etc. I hope this chapter meets your standards. Thank you all so much for all the followers, favorites, and reviews. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

Harry's POV

Most of Gryffindor woke up to a bloodcurdling scream. Wait a minute, I knew that scream. It was Annabeth's.

I and several other people ran to the source. We opened the door to Percy and Annabeth's room. I have to say I was surprised.

Percy and Annabeth were on the bed. Percy I think was trying to wake her up. They clearly were very close. She eventually woke up, but what surprised me most was Percy. His shirt was off.

It wasn't that his shirt was off that surprised me. It was the fact that all across his body were scars. Some were short, others were long and jagged. There must have been over 50, but who can endure the amount of pain it would have caused? All of the other Gryffindors that crowded the doorway gasped. They had also seen the scars.

Annabeth woke up and started crying into Percy's shoulder. She was wearing a tank top, and I also saw plenty of scars on her, although not as many as Percy. It seemed that Percy hadn't noticed us until now. He glared at us and told us a threatening "Leave". As we turned to go, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I didn't get a good look, but it was black. And on Percy's arm. I realized that it would be hard to doubt the fact now, Percy had to be a Death Eater. I think Ron, who had just come to the door, saw it too, because he was wide eyed. We would have to talk about this later.

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you sure about what you saw?", Hermione questioned.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure. Ask Ron, he saw it too". We were busy explaining to Hermione what we saw. We explained the scars, the tattoo, and anything else Hermione decided to ask about.

"I believe you, I'm just worried. Would Dumbledore really let Death Eaters inside Hogwarts? He seems to know something". We pondered this. Eventually, Ron spoke up.

"We could just question them" It was a ridiculous idea. I was about to laugh when Hermione agreed with him!

"That's actually not a bad idea. There are some other things I want to ask them about too. Like how they never say anything about their school, not even the name! I've come up with a list". She handed Ron and I a piece of paper.

_Suspicious things_

_They never talk about their family_

_They never talk about their school_

_They burn parts of their food_

_Pegasi seem to like Percy_

_Owls seem to like Annabeth_

_Ghosts seem to respect Nico, even Peeves_

_Thalia seems to hate boys_

_They speak a different language to each other_

_They all have trouble reading_

_Percy and Annabeth have scars all over their body_

_Percy has a dark mark on his arm_

"This is what I've come up with so far. We should go through the list and ask them about all of them" Okay, I just had to intervene.

"They won't say anything, we'd have to kidnap them!"

"What if we use the invisibility cloak and follow them? Then, if we have to, we can 'kidnap' them". It sounded like a plan made by Ron, but I ended up agreeing with a nod.

"Fine. We take the cloak and follow them tomorrow. But we should tell Dumbledore of our suspicions tomorrow too." We all agreed on the plan and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

Things at Hogwarts had been running pretty smoothly until Annabeth woke up everybody. Poor girl. It hadn't even been a week and we were already getting whispered about. Then again, we were already suspicious to other people. Like how Percy was in CMC, or how Nico killed everything in Herbology, how good we all were in Ancient Runes, how we walked out on Divination, or maybe how we acted in DADA. Now, to make it worse, everybody had seen Percy and Annabeth's scars. I also suspected some people had also seen the SPQR mark, which definitely made me nervous. I know how things work in the wizarding world, and something like this does not earn friends, except for maybe other Death Eaters. This definitely ruined our chances of become close with the Golden Trio.

When it was time for breakfast, Percy and Annabeth were last. Nico, Thalia and I had come just a few minutes before. We got several glares from all the houses, some pitying, some curious, others just downright murderous. Double it for when Percabeth walked in. Annabeth's eyes were red from crying, and she never seemed to separate from Percy, even for a moment. When we sat down, I suggested we ditch class and go to the lake or the Forbidden Forest. I may be an acting ambassador for my mom, but my friends come first, especially if they have gone through what us demigods have had.

We all seemed to agree to the idea, so when we finished our breakfast, we headed to the lake.

* * *

><p>"Have you contacted Chiron yet about the quest?", Annabeth asked Thalia.<p>

"I just did this morning, he didn't have much to say, except to stay out of trouble. We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have."

Annabeth was seeming a lot better, or at least she didn't kill him when Percy said "Race you to the lake!"

He swam in and went under. On his way, he decided to splash all of us. Nico and Thalia were both fuming and placing bets on how long he would stay under for. Nico won, when Percy came up after a full 10 minutes. During that time, Annabeth and I were laughing at the argument Nico and Thalia were having. When Percy finally came back up, dry of course, he seemed surprised at how long he had stayed under.

"Wow, I didn't realize I had lost track of time that much. Did you know there's a giant squid down there? He's actually really interesting." He then proceeded to dry us off with a touch after Thalia threatened to electricute him. Suddenly Nico sat up.

"Guys, we're being followed. I can sense one of Thanatos's cloaks here. I think there are what, two, three people underneath it. Let's get out of here". We followed his lead and ran back to the castle, just in time for DADA.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! Okay, I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. If it makes you feel better, I am currently taking a 30 day challenge to write everyday. This should mean faster updates. I don't have much else to say other than thank you for my spectacular follows, favorites, and reviews. Keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. At the moment.**

Hermione's POV

We followed the gang to the lake. I thought I saw Percy go into the lake, but it looked like nothing came out for at least ten minutes. We were pretty far away, maybe we saw something else go in. I saw Nico and Thalia arguing about something, nothing unusual. They argue practically every moment of the day, although I don't think they actually hate each other. The two Annas were also having pretty normal behavior.

I saw what looked to be Percy coming out of the lake. I wanted to be sure, so we walked closer to them. Yep, it was definitely Percy. But he was dry! And what was that about a conversation with the giant squid? Things were getting confusing. But before I could tell Harry and Ron of my findings, Nico looked up. No, not up, straight at us. How could we have known we were hear. He said something about one of Thanatos' cloaks. I would need to look that up later, see who it was. We ran, leaving with more questions than we had started with.

Percy's POV

When Nico said that one of Thanatos' cloaks was here, I was scared. I did not need Death following me now. When he said that there were three people under the cloak, I both became more relaxed and tensed up. It probably wasn't death. But then, who are these people? When we got to the castle, Wise Girl spoke up.

"Are you sure there were three people under that cloak?"

"Yes"

"You know what this means right?"

"What", Nico, Thalia and I said together. Anna just had a face of realization.

"Annabeth, I think you're right, they've done this before. I should have known they would follow us"

"Who?", we chorused.

"The Golden Trio of course", Annabeth stated. "Honestly, you really are a Seaweed Brain"

Of course they would follow us. Thalia spoke next.

"I think we should tell them"

"What?", the rest of us asked/screamed. We weren't supposed to blow our cover!

"They're already suspicious. They aren't just going to stop. Besides, it will be easier to protect them if they trust us. We don't even need to tell them what we are, we can just say the other stuff like camp some of the war" It made sense. We aren't lying, but we aren't telling the whole truth.

"Okay", I agreed. The rest nodded their heads and followed me to DADA.

* * *

><p>The class was boring, like all of them are for someone with ADHD. I went up and cornered the trio.<p>

"Hey, I know you guys are suspicious of us, so we'd like to explain a few things. Meet me by the lake after dinner?" After some gestures and whispers, Harry said "Okay".

Oh gods. I knew and was hoping he would say yes, but that doesn't make what we're going to say any easier. It will be hard to not give away too much.

We passed through the rest of the classes without incident. Well, that's not true, in Potions Nico and I may have used my water powers and his necromancy powers so Malfoy's potion utterly failed. Not surprisingly, Snape made this kid Neville clean what his magic couldn't. Also, Thalia may or may not have electrocuted him after he started smirking at us.

Dinner passed quickly too. When it was finally time to tell them about "who we really are" I was nervous. Let's just get this over with...

**Hey there! It's me again! Sorry this chapter is so short, but good news is the next one should be up soon! **


End file.
